Cyborg's Valentine's Day
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! As it's Feb 14th I thought I'd write up a short story regarding Cyborg and his girlfriend Sarah Simms, poor Cyborg dosen't get enough stories with her I feel. Read on and enjoy!


Happy Valentine's Day people! Since you liked my Teen Titans Christmas short story I thought I'd have a try with a short romantic story between Cyborg and his main love interest Sarah Simms. Okay? I hope you like it. Enjoy! I apologise in advance if anyone is out of character or this is not up to your expectations, it's only my second Titans story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to **DC Comics** and the **Cartoon Network.**

**Special Note:** The Song **'You Oughta be in Love'** is by **Dave Dobbyn** from the animated movie **'Footrot Flats the Dog's Tale'**by **Murray Ball.** And a few scenes in this story are based on the '**Teen Titans Go!'** Comic, I don't want ANY trouble it's just for entertainment purposes. Read on.

* * *

><p>It was February 14th in Jump City and in the whole town was alive in the spirit of Valentine's Day. In the Titans Tower the living room was covered in pink, red and purple streamers, paper love hearts, love cards and all sorts of other Valentine decorations.<p>

"Tell me Raven," Starfire curiously asked her meditating friend as she examined the decorations. "What _is_ the Valentine's Day?"

"It's a commercially contrived occasion for forced displays of affection," Raven replied casually without opening her eyes or moving off the floor.

"Don't listen to her Star," Cyborg said with a smile as he was finishing wrapping a few things up. "Valentine's Day is fun," he went on putting his gifts away. "People exchange cards, write love poems, go on romantic dates and send each other flowers."

"AND," Beast Boy spoke up as he entered the living room catching the end of their conversation. "They give each candy, chocolates and pizza!"

"Pizza?" Cyborg said to Beast Boy in disbelief causing the green skinned teen to just shrug modestly.

"That sounds absolutely delightful!" Starfire said happily a big bright smile on her face ignoring them. "Would you care to exchange the Valentine's Day card with me Raven?"

"Sorry," Raven said finishing her mediation. "I've already got plans."

"You know," Cyborg said casually as he saw Robin going to the fridge in the kitchen to grab something to drink. "_Someone_ should take Star on a date to show her the true meaning of Valentine's Day."

"I can handle that for them," Beast Boy said confidently to his friend. "Speaking of dates," he added slyly. "Aren't YOU going on a date yourself?"

"You bet I am," Cyborg said confidently. "I'll catch you later I don't want to be late." And with that he left the Tower leaving his fellow Titans up to their own Valentine's Day activities.

* * *

><p>A little while later in the Jump City central park a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed teen girl was sitting on a bench waiting for her boyfriend to join her. Her name was Sarah Simms a volunteer social worker who used her time to play and counsel the children of Jump City. These particular children she worked with had artificial limbs and it was with them she had her boyfriend the Teen Titan Cyborg. The two of them had hit it off instantly and saw each other every weekend with the other children in the park. However as today was Valentine's Day it would just be the two of them, her face suddenly lit up as she spotted the half human half robot teen enter the park.<p>

"Hey handsome, over here!" she called cheerfully.

"Hey Sarah," Cyborg waved back equally cheerful as he strode up to join her. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said presenting her with a large wrapped box.

"Oh Victor you shouldn't have," Sarah giggled deeply amused as always by her boyfriend's relaxed happy behaviour. Unwrapping the box and opening it Sarah saw her present was an adorable stuffed cat complete with whiskers and tail.

"Victor it's beautiful thankyou SO much!" Sarah cried in delight and kissed his cheek.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted happily his face turning red and his good eye turning into a love heart.

"I'm so glad we could spend this day together," Sarah sighed in contented delight

"Well as someone who volunteers to play around and counsel kids who have artificial limbs," Cyborg said gently calming down. "You deserve time off for a day like this, I know I deserve it. Heroes need love just as much as you and those kids do. "

"You got that right," Sarah nodded. "So shall we hit the town?"

"You bet," Cyborg said eagerly.

"Wait a minute," Sarah said in sudden realization. "We have no money."

"Don't you worry girl," Cyborg said confidently holding up his wallet. "I've got it covered, I am ALWAYS prepared."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Cyborg and Sarah were riding on the bus to the other side of Jump City, normally they would have taken the T-car but they decided it would be better by bus for Valentine's Day. However they had only been travelling for a few minutes when the bus came to a sudden halt.<p>

"What's the problem?" Sarah asked the driver as he fiddled with the controls.

"Sorry folks," the driver said apologetically to all his passengers. "The bus has broken down, we're not going anywhere."

"Can't you fix it?" Sarah whispered to Cyborg.

"No, that'll take too long. I can solve this quicker. Yo! Driver!" Cyborg said getting up from his seat. "Just put the bus in neutral and let me off, I'll handle this."

Puzzled but obliged the driver did what he was told and Sarah giggled as she realised what Cyborg intended to do. When the bus suddenly lurched forward and started moving at a fairly good pace everyone BUT Sarah gasped in astonishment.

"Hey!" a kid exclaimed looking out the window. "Cyborg is pushing the bus for us!"

Almost immediately, all the passengers were crowding around the rear window.

"Relax folks!" Cyborg said to them reassuringly. "This bus will make it to all your stops today, trust me!" he added with a wink causing everyone including Sarah to cheer and applaud him.

* * *

><p>"That was really nice of you Victor," Sarah said to Cyborg once he had got the bus to the end of its route a few hours later.<p>

"Hey it's all in a days work for a Teen Titan," Cyborg said modestly rubbing the back of his head with another light blush.

"Speaking of Titans," Sarah said looking over his shoulder. "Isn't that your friends Robin and Starfire?"

Turning around Cyborg saw Starfire and Robin calmly strolling down the sidewalk holding hands and to his surprise Starfire was holding a large stuffed toy bird.

"Yo! Robin! Starfire!"

"Hey Cybrog," Robin said cheerfully as he and Starfire approached them. "Having fun?"

"We haven't done badly so far," Sarah told him. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh we have had a WONDERFUL time!" Starfire cried hugging her toy bird in delight. "First we went to the arcade and partook in a Dance-Dance Revolution where Robin won me this _**adorable **_bird for me by scoring the highest. Then we went to the Fair where Robin and I partook in the roller coaster and fairest wheel."

"Anything else?" Cyborg asked slyly.

"Yes," Robin said modestly. "We decided to come down town and grab a Valentine's Day special midday meal at the Titan's Restaurant."

"It's a restaurant named after us for all our heroic deeds done for this city," Cyborg explained to Sarah.

"Well why not join us for lunch?" Sarah asked Robin and Starfire. "And we can all have lunch, it's just nearby."

"Good idea."

Entering the restaurant the friends immediately caught sight of Raven and Beast Boy sharing a nearby table and coffee together.

"Raven!" Starfire said causing her and Beast Boy to jump in shock. "What a fancy that we are meeting you here!"

"Uh…yeah," Raven answered with an embarrassed blush. "Fancy meeting you guys here too."

"Where have you been all morning?" Robin asked slyly making Raven squirm in even more embarrassment.

"Nowhere…doing nothing…with no one," Raven replied quickly trying her best to hide the flowers and stuffed toy dog that Beast Boy had obviously given her.

"Looks like someone's been getting their Valentine on," Cyborg chuckled.

"Uh yeah…" Beast Boy replied sheepishly trying to hide his blush.

"Raven!" Starfire said sitting next to her friend. "I did not realize you were such an authority on these customs and rituals!"

"Neither did I," Sarah giggled.

"Speaking of customs and rituals," Cyborg spoke up. "Here's my other Valentine's Day gift for you Sarah." He handed her a small red box. "It's a little something I thought you'd like."

Taking the box and opening it Sarah saw that it was gold heart shaped locket which opened up to reveal a picture of herself and Cyborg in it.

"Oh Victor it's beautiful," she cried kissing Cyborg on the cheek. "Thanks SO much for this!"

"Homina, Homina," was Cyborg's only reply. Sarah's kiss had turned his eyes into love hearts and he was now off in his own happy world.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Beast Boy laughed. "Too bad Valentine's Day only comes once a year huh? I've never seen him look so happy."

* * *

><p>After lunch the Titans and Sarah went to the local disco where the local DJ was playing love related songs for Valentine's Day. He was even playing love songs for slow dancing couples when asked by certain people. So after a few hours when Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin asked for a few songs to dance to, Sarah picked the next song to slow dance to.<p>

"What did you ask for?" Cyborg asked his girlfriend curiously.

"You'll see," Sarah smiled as the song began and they all started slow dancing.

'_**A winning love is hard enough to find.  
>And when you've got it, never leave it behind.<br>Hold on, and give it all you have.  
>When it's given back, you'll be a powerful man.<br>**_

_**And welllll, here she comes.  
>In walks my baby.<br>Her smile's more than enough to tell me why…**_

_**Shouldn't you oughta be in love?  
>Wouldn't you rather be in love?<br>Shouldn't you oughta be in love?  
>Wouldn't you rather be in love?<strong>_

_**With the headlights, up above, you light my way.  
>Safe in my heart, I'll never be led astray.<br>When you wanna leave the troubled world behind you.  
>Pack up your woes, and worries, and never you mind.<strong>_

_**And wellllll, here she comes.**_  
><em><strong>In walks my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Her smile's more than enough to tell me why...<strong>_

_**Shouldn't you oughta be in love?**_  
><em><strong>Wouldn't you rather be in love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shouldn't you oughta be in love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wouldn't you rather be in love?<strong>_

_**Shouldn't you oughta be in love?**_  
><em><strong>Wouldn't you rather be in love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shouldn't you oughta be in love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wouldn't you rather be in love?'<strong>_

(Repeat till end and fade)

"You have an excellent choice in music," Cyborg smiled gently once the song had finished.

"Gald you think so," Sarah smiled back with a wink.

* * *

><p>Well there you go people; I hope you liked my story for I did my best. I included <strong>'You Oughta be in Love'<strong> as a little treat as its one of my favourite romantic songs. Enjoy your Valentine's Day! Read and review like always! (To those of you _**DON'T**_ like my story then **DON'T READ IT!** _**NOBODY**_ is forcing you to!) Later!


End file.
